HitsuRuki OneshotsDrabbles
by CrazyOnDisplay
Summary: A collection of One-shots/Drabbles of Hitsu/Ruki and their relationship! Ranging from fluffy and sweet, funny and hilarious & Hot and Sexy! Rated M for later drabbles. Warning: Some may not contain romance
1. The Moon

**A/N: Okay, so as I was writing a very long one-shot, I was having some troubles, and to overcome my troubles I decided to take a break and instead started writing some short one-shots and drabbles that just popped in my head (trust me theres alot) So I decided to make a collection of short one-shots and drabbles revolving around the pairing Hitsu/Ruki (YAY!) These drabbles will probably range from sweet and fluffy to funny and hilarious...and even hot and sexy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

* * *

Night. A time where unusual darkness enveloped the world, drawing forth the deadly silence. A time where the phosphorescent moon allows its presence to be known. Shadows of deadly sins dancing with the copacetic rays of the moon. A commendable sight.

Her sight, her moment, as she often called it. For it was at night, and only night, that she felt herself draw into the sweet confines of peace. Stunning Lavender orbs gazed blithely towards the speckled sky.

It was where he would find her every night. The same spot; same position, as if she were watching the very movement of the new moon becoming full. He had always bothered himself with the question why? It was only now that he was determined to get his answer.

Stepping out from the overcast street, he walked swiftly towards the petite figure splayed in the pale light.

She knew he was there. He was sure she knew he was there. But still she didn't move, her eyes gazing at the crystal moon. It made him wonder all the more about her nightly watches.

"Oi, tell me Rukia, why is it that you spend hours out here at night watching the damned sky? What's so interesting 'bout it?"

"I don't expect you to understand Ichigo!" Again her eyes had not left the sky.

"Keh, try me!"

She sighed, and finally her stare shifted to the tall man above her. "I come out here to watch the moon."

"Eh-why?"

She stood, her hands brushing over the smooth surface of her yellow patterned night gown. She turned fully, her small form standing alongside the much larger one of her companion. "Because Ichigo, even though we are both in two different worlds right now, I can feel his presence. I find that the moon is as serene as his face; as silver as his hair. He, Ichigo, is my night; my sky; my moon..."

It was all the answer he needed, for he knew love holds no boundaries. That their love; the ice-cold dragon and the snow-white butterfly; will last for eternity...

**

* * *

**

A/N: So what did you think? Yah I know its probably odd and weird, but o well! If it didn't make any sense to you just tell me, and don't be shy to ask questions, I am always willing to give you answers!


	2. These Moments

**WARNING: This drabble contains sexual content and OOC...parental discretion advised!**

**A/N: Well I just wanted to give everyone a heads up that it is a very...adulty chapter...well not too too much, but ya know! There is also OOC, but I needed it to be that way in order for it to work! So for everyone who is gonna review, I already know they are out of character! But please enjoy this drabble...and the next one will be a humourous one...hehehe...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach...**

* * *

She felt wilder than the weather, out of control of herself, as if her body had taken a will of its own, making up for all the time she had spent bending to the expectations of others. The sensations were thrilling and exquisite, overwhelming all thought. She gave herself over to them, over to 'him'.

He kissed his way down her neck, lingering on the slight opening of her shirt above her collarbone. She moaned with a mix of pleasure and frustration, trying to urge his face back up to hers, but he had other ideas. He slid his body up along hers in one long, exquisite caress and buried his face against the curve of her neck, murmuring hot, dark words in her ear.

Burning with need, she took the initiative, setting off an exploration of his clothed body. Even through his outfit she could feel his powerfully built body. His was not the body of a young boy, but of a man who had done hard physical work his whole life, hence the captain position. Beautiful was too feminine of a word; Handsome to civilized. Male. Utterly male. Shoulders broad enough to carry the weight of his world. The deep and rough texture of his chest. A belly ridged with muscle. The gods masterpiece!

He was tough, muscular, scarred in spots. She wanted to kiss those spots, to offer him softness and comfort.

He moved his arms beside her to prop himself up, bringing an undesired space between them. She looked at him with disappointment, a frown creasing her bliss filled face at the lack of heat. "What are you doing?"

"I was just wondering how you always managed to delve me in these...situations..."

"Captain Hitsugaya, I do not delve anyone into situations!"

"Then tell me, how is it that I always find myself craving for your presence...your touch? You know its very unlike me. We can't have the ice-dragon turning soft now can we?" He smirked down at her, his hand clasping her thin waist.

"No, I suppose we can't."

"So tell me, do you have an answer to my question? How does this always happen?" To some, his question may of sounded as if he didn't enjoy the comfort of her presence; her body; her soul. But she knew that wasn't the case, and thats all that mattered.

"Are you saying you do not enjoy these times that we spend together?" She pouted slightly, her hand clasping the collar of his captain's robes. If her brother could see her bold actions now, he would honestly give himself a stroke. "I had thought they meant something. Was I wrong?"

He growled low in his throat, a trait that came along with being an 'ice-dragon'. She was playing her game. Watching him as he struggled with his emotions, trying to keep them at bay. She loved it when he showed her his feelings, allowing her to see the true heart that lied within the ice sculpture of his body. It wasn't his favourite game to play, showing any form of compassion being a hard feature for him. But of coarse, there was always something in it for him.

"You're never wrong Rukia...I always enjoy this..." she giggled at the brash comment...leave it to Toushiro to say something sooo 'romantic'. "Now enough talk..."

A shocked squeal escaped her as he dove down to capture her lips in passion...showing her just how much these moments meant to him.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So what did you think? Should I never right one like this ever again? Was it bad or good? Fair maybe? Go ahead an tell me...just click the little reviewy button over there...


	3. Drawings

**A/N: Okay so I am going to warn you that Hitsugaya doesn't actually show up in this drabble, but he is mentioned...and thats good! I just thought this was kinda funny and cute, but it's probably not really good, but oh well!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach...**

* * *

He stopped the motion of his pen and glanced upwards again. When nothing happened he resumed writing down on his paper, only to do the same thing a few short minutes later. He had been doing this for the last hour, glancing up once in awhile to stare at the closed door of his closet.

What was she doing in there? The silence had been overwhelming, only the scratch of pen on paper could be heard through the enclosed doors of his closet. If he didn't know her like he did, he was almost persuaded that she was doing school work. But that was not the case as he often found her copying down answers from his own book when he wasn't looking.

Ever since 'short-stuff' declared his attraction to her, Ichigo rarely seen Rukia anymore. She was either away in Soul Society with 'him', having a 'girls night' with Orihime or cooped up in his closet with the only sound being the scratch of pen on paper. The occasional occurrence of Hollows being an exception of coarse. But even then she'd been rushed to finish the fight as soon as possible.

Finally losing his oh-so collective bearings, he tossed aside the paper and pen and stood from the bed. Lets just say Rukia was more than surprised as 'her' closet door was swung wildly open to reveal a very annoyed Ichigo.

She tried to regain her composure and cover up whatever evidence she had of what she was doing, fumbling foolishly. A hand shot out quickly and grabbed the notepad in her hand, and her eyes opened wider. A tough game of tug-a-war ensued as she clasped the edges of her notepad for dear life, refusing to let it go.

"Oi, stop being so stubborn and just let me see that damned notebook!"

"No! You have no right!"

"I just want to see what it is your doing all the damned time!"

"No!"

Propping his right leg against the wall he pushed off, his arms pulling hard from the small girl. The gears in her mind slowly began to turn as she grasped desperately for a plan. Finding no other way, she quickly let go.

It seemed like slow motion as gravity seemingly pulled his body downwards. With a loud bang, a broken chair, and a few knocked over pencils he landed on the floor, notepad clasped in hands.

Using no time to waste she jumped from the closet and grabbed the book from his hands, using his stupor state to her advantage.

"What the hell!?"

"You Idiot! I told you no!"

She stepped backwards when he stood from his fallen position. At his slow advance towards her, she stretched her arm behind her, placing the notepad as far away from him as possible.

"Hey is that Toshiro's reiatsu?"

She quickly glanced towards the window and he snatched the book from her hand. In a quick recovery she tried to retrieve her notepad, but the sudden stench of feet stopped her as Ichigo placed his foot on her face, stopping her in mid jump.

"Now lets see-" He stopped suddenly at the open page. His eyes widened and shimmered with laughter as he gazed at the unfinished drawing. "Hehehe...hahahaha..."

The sudden outburst left Rukia with an angrily flushed face. She crossed her arms and glared up at the carrot-top boy, annoyance splayed across her vivid face. "Idiot, what's so funny!"

He turned the open page towards her and pointed at the drawing, words falling out of his mouth with bits of laughter. "T-This...is sooo...damned funny..."

She huffed and looked towards her own drawing. The dark lines on the page showed the picture of what seemed to be a chappy bunny with white spiky hair, a captains uniform and big sea-green eyes. It's little paws were wrapped around that of another chappy bunny with short black hair, a shinigami outfit and bright violet eyes.

"I-It's soo...hideous! I mean they don't even look like you two!"

"Hmph! Toshiro-sama said he likes my drawings!"

"Yeah, because he doesn't want to make you cry!"

Rukia walked through the door and in the hallway with her book in her arms, her hips swaying back and forth. Ichigo, left in the room, was sprawled out on the floor...His cheek now sporting the fine red mark of a hand print.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So, it probably wasn't all that good...but you can tell me that in the reviews okay...


	4. Snow

**A/N: Okay so here is another one :D Its a little more fluffy...but I thought it was cute so, yeah there ya go...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

It was the first sigh that got Matsumoto's attention. The second one that made her think something was wrong. The third one that confirmed her suspicions, and the fourth one to make her say something.

"Ah...Rukia-chan is there something wrong?"

Another deep breathe escaped the lips of Rukia Kuchiki as her violet orbs wandered aimlessly towards the ground. "Well I was just wondering why we never have winter here in Soul Society?"

Blinking several times in obvious shock, Matsumoto put a hand to her mouth in hopes of stifling the girlish giggles. "Is that why you look so upset? Because it doesn't snow in Soul Society?"

"Well...yeah, pretty much!" And it was these very 'kidish' actions that left most people happy and amused when regarding Rukia Kuchiki. "See, I love the snow a lot, but the only time I get to enjoy it is in the human world. I find it very unfair that we in Soul Society never get to appreciate the beautiful wonders of snow!"

It was the last strength Matsumoto had to keep the eruption of laughter from breaking the inactive streets of Sierieti. Leave it to Rukia to make such a fuss about useless matters. But there was always a way in which she made these 'useless' matters seem more admirable, especially when they meant most to her. Like this case for instance.

Finding herself at a dead end in the labyrinth of her mind, Matsumoto scratched the back of her head as a nervous gesture. "W-well I suppose we are missing out." She let the light laughter drift from her lips when she realized the serious expression on the girls face. "You really shouldn't worry yourself my little Kuchiki! Come, have a drink with me!"

* * *

It was not the usual morning air that awoke her. Nor the routine of bright winding coloration along the horizon, or the bright rays of sunlight that normally drifted past her sleeping form.

No. Instead it was the sudden chill that clasped her from her nightly dreams. Her eyes slowly opening, adjusting from their previous sleep enhanced state.

Once realization fully dawned on her, she grasped the blankets in surprise. Entangling herself from the thin white sheets in a rush, she finally managed to stand. With speed she couldn't even summon in battle, and clumsy footwork she wish she never had, she rushed for the door.

It was pushed aside in such a rush that the sudden gust of cool air blew her hair wildly across the soft silky skin of her cheeks. She herself wasn't sure what to expect, although she had her ideas. But when her large lavender eyes opened, she gasped in shock.

The corner of her lips tugged upwards till a full heart-wrenching smile broke the smooth poised surface of her face. She new of only one person who could of done this. Only one person who would change the course of mother nature; who would face a seven nation army for her love; who would travel to the pits of hell and back to see her...

Her hand drifted outwards from her side, her open palm catching the soft white flakes of snow.

...Only one man who would make it snow in Soul Society, just to see her smile. Only he knew the true beauty of winter, for he was winter itself.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So what did ya think? Good or Bad? I have no doubts that I probably made some major spelling mistakes...but thats me, it wouldn't be normal if I didn't...please review and come join the army :D


	5. My future

**A/N: Hey everybody, it's been a while I know, and I am truly sorry for that, but I've been so busy lately. Anyways I won't delay you any further, but I would just like to say that this drabble is dedicated to Sweet Sacrifice who had asked to have Toshirou show up in the next one, and although I had original planned to make it a funny one, I didn't and instead its kinda fluffy and sappy, but anywho there ya go Sweet Sacrifice and everyone else who have reviewed and enjoyed my drabbles :D**

**Warning: Not suitable for young viewers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach...**

* * *

He was dazed, asleep almost as he rested his head along the cushioned white pillow. The evenings were growing colder, a signal in the change of seasons. He loved winter, more so because she did, and what made her happy, made him happy. It didn't matter how cold it had become, he was warm and comfortable where he was, a bare figure curled along his side. His eyes were half closed, his hand lazily brushing the stray black bang from her smooth hushed face. She stirred slightly in her sleep, his little rabbit, stretching as she settled herself more closely to his body.

His fingers stroked her bare shoulder, feeling the slight swell of an upcoming bruise. A scowl of annoyance settled itself upon his features as he smoothed his fingers over the reddish-purple mark. He was foolish for allowing such a thing to happen to her, to let his emotions reign over his actions. It was because of him that she was hurt, although the slight bruises were hardly anything remotely close to death, it was the fact that someone would even try to inflict any sort of pain upon her that angered him.

But once again the mere thought of him being the reason she was injured left an agonizing ache of guilt in him. It was his friendship with Hinamori that had started this, that had left his little shinigami in a compromising position with only two options: fight his childhood friend, or allow Hinamori to kill her. It was only the first wave of attacks from Hinamori that helped Toushirou make his final decision, and he only berated himself for not making it sooner.

Driven by madness from the betrayal and fall of Aizen, Hinamori had attacked what meant the most to him. In an act for revenge she had the intention of killing her as Tobiume slashed forwards. It was in that thought, the sudden realization that his childhood friend was about to kill the woman he loved, that he acted. Neither died that day, or any day for that matter. But his remaining friendship with the 5th squad lieutenant diminished and in its wake came the sudden realization of what his life would of been like without his little shinigami.

He cared for Momo, and had even loved her at some state in his life, but that was now the past and he had long since moved on.

When the first beaming rays of light caressed the hill tops, painting the dark sky with bright colors, he shifted his body over. His gaze fell upon the serene face of his sleeping companion and he bent down to graze his lips along the smooth skin of her forehead. Smiling with complete satisfaction and bliss he whispered softly into her soft dark hair.

"You are my future...Rukia Kuchiki"

**

* * *

**

A/N: So what did ya think? I should probably clear up a few things first, I know it sounded kinda confusing but: 1) When I say 'his little shinigami' I am referring to Rukia. 2) If you haven't figured it out, Rukia is the one Hinamori is attacking. 3) I had meant this drabble to be kinda like Hinamori was his past and now Rukia is his future, just to let ya know.

**Another important thing, I had no intention of bashing Hinamori or making her sound horrible or anything! I don't hate Hinamori, I just don't like her as much as I like other characters. So if your mad because I made her sound sorta evil, then I am truly sorry...**

**Also, it may not be for a very long time till I update anything again, its just that lately I have been having great ideas but am unable to write them into a story :( but who knows, maybe (depending on how much ya want me to update) I'll get something done sooner then you think...**


	6. The Past

**A/N: Hey look everyone I got another drabble up there :D Yay! I would personally like to thank BlackBelt a million times for giving me the inspiration to write! Writer's block is a pain in the ass and she helped me overcome that! So thank you so much and I hope everyone likes it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach...**

* * *

The vibrations reverberated throughout the building, sound waves echoing along with it. Without the noise of metal against metal, and the loud rumble of earth being ripped from the ground, one would think this a peaceful place. But such was not the case, as walls crumbled and dirt arouse from the grounds surface. It was intense as wave after wave of attacks were thrown every which way, making every inch a dangerous ground.

But they stood and watched in clear view, a single glossy shine washing over them as the effects of the barrier kept debris and other harmful matter away. Seven pairs of eyes watched onward as two blurred figures clashed together in active waves of power. It was Urahara's barrier that kept them 'somewhat' guarded from random attacks thrown their way, as Orihime was off and about.

There were seven of them: Urahara, Ikkaku, Chad, Renji, Yumichika, Matsumoto and Rukia, as they watched intently at the little battle that raged on. The large space underneath Urahara's shop was shredded and destroyed, massive clumps of earth rooted up in jagged pieces. Commanding amounts of power surged through the air, making the normal act of breathing difficult to those inside.

Rukia watched in awe as they clashed together, two magnificent amounts of power swimming through the air, fighting for dominance. She had no doubt that if they weren't being protected by the barrier, every one of them would of collapsed to the ground in a struggle to breathe, the force of their reiatsu being _that_ forceful. And yet as dangerous and intimidating as it was, it was unquestionably alluring.

Hitsugaya's reiatsu expanded in powerful waves of blue as it gripped unconsciously towards the dark reiatsu of Ichigo's own form. With their swords drawn they moved again, not even a slight stir of their bodies as they fazed out and reappeared, swords locked against each other.

It was like this for the most part. They were moving so fast that the untrained eye wouldn't of even been able to detect a presence at all. But they could see, even if just slightly, they still caught the glimpse of clothing or swords.

What was supposed to be training for the upcoming Arrancar war turned into what was now a full out battle between tenth division captain and shinigami representative. No one was even sure how it got this way, but when a few unkown words were spoken between the two before their fight, all hell broke loose as both went at it full force.

Rukia's eyes swayed from side to side, trying desperately to catch a glimpse of their moving bodies. It was somewhat difficult for her, but when the slight movement of white or black was visible to her she smiled to herself, the slight upturn of her lips breaking her smooth face. They instantly thought it was Ichigo that made her smile that way, that made her eyes shine in admiration as she watched the two fight. But they didn't know her, didn't know what she was thinking, what she was feeling. Perhaps it was because they didn't really know her to begin with, didn't really know her past, didn't know what could of been.

She frowned slightly, her eyes taking on the familiar sadness that had once enveloped her for months. Why couldn't it of been? Why did they drift apart? Why did he have to leave?

--(flashback)--

_She walked down the halls with the slow movement of her feet, her eyes downcast and her arms shaking. A few weeks had past since she'd been here and still she was nervous beyond awareness. _

_It was really no different from when she still lived along the streets of Rukongai, her will to live and protect her friends being her only salvation. Here, in the halls of the Shinigami Academy, she felt the same way. People still scorned her, their eyes splaying obvious disgust as she walked past them, her head hanging in shame._

_She normally had Renji beside her, to help defend her, but he had made new friends, had fit in perfectly well with others. She couldn't ask him to stay behind with her, to share the same humiliation and rejection she did. It would be too selfish of her, to mean to deny him the peace and friendship he deserved. And so she was left alone, to wander the halls of hell alone._

_But it was when she found 'him' that it all changed, giving her some form of light in her own darkness. He was smaller than her, but only slightly as her own short stature was nothing to be proud of. It was the lost and alone look in his eyes that had captivated her, that easily persuaded her into going to him. He was rejected as she was, cast aside by others in a manner of abomination. _

_And when the first words of 'Hi' escaped her lips, he turned away from her, his eyes hard and solid. He was broken, cold and distant. She was left alone again._

_It was another time she found him, and her second chance at talking to him that he didn't turn away. "I know what it feels like..." He didn't move nor did he walk away. But he was still broken, cold and distant._

_The same spot as before and she approached him with more words of her own, "where are you from? What's your name?" He didn't respond, but instead watched her talk. He was still broken, cold and distant._

_This time he found her, her body bleeding and torn. Those that towered over her snickered in amuzement at her pain. Her pain caused by them. He was sickened from the sight, angered at the display. When they fell to the ground with twice as much pain as they had caused the petite girl he was satisfied, pleased at their suffering in which they deserved. _

_He moved his arms around her, picking her up to sit upon the green grass in which she fell. His arms still securely wrapped around her shoulders he spoke, "Toshirou Hitsugaya is my name, and I know how you feel..." and it was then that she had realized, he was no longer broken, cold and distant._

_

* * *

_

It was better. Her days filled with laughter, her weeks filled with companionship, her years filled with hope. She spent days, weeks, months and even nights with him. They were a friendship born from the ashes of bitterness and misery. A path along the waters of anguish.

_It did not matter if they were spit at, if the were talked about, or if they didn't belong. Because they had each other, a thick rope of binding friendship._

_He was there for her, there to protect her from everyone. He was her saviour. And as strong as they were, as happy as they've been, she new it would never last, could never last. But even with that knowledge, she still believed he'd always be there, always be with her...but she was mistaken._

_His back was towards her, a sure sign of something wrong. He had always turned his back to her when he was...fragile. Mostly when she said something to embarrass him, or when she new he was sad. He had always hated showing weakness, and she was the only one special enough to catch him in such a state. Those few times being when he took it upon himself to comfort her._

_But she new very well this was anything but an act of comfort. No, something was wrong, and it grated her nerves._

_"Rukia..." his voice was rough, but a slight crack indicated the struggle of emotions. "...I have reached bankai, a level that most shinigami have not even began to experience..."_

_"Yes, I've heard...you don't know how happy-"_

_"Rukia!" She was cut short, her happy expression turning cheerless. "You do not understand! Yamamoto-gerysai has offered me a position...a captain's position. I will have to endure training first...but..."_

_He was hesitating, never a good sign. She was happy for him, truly happy from him for this is what he wanted, this is why he had come here was it not? So why was he hesitating? Why was he all of a sudden shy with his words. "I-I still don't understand how this upsets you Toshirou? Isn't it a good thing that you're becoming a captain? Isn't this what you've always wanted?"_

_"We cannot be friends anymore!" There was the sudden intake in breath and sharp hitch of her voice. He couldn't see her, but he was sure as to what she looked like. Shocked, distraught, sad, speechless...angry. "I have responsibilities, I have an obligation to Soul Society now...therefore our friendship cannot last."_

_"W-what, I don't understand! You can still have your responsibilities, still keep your obligation and still have our friendship-"_

_"No! I will not be able to defend you anymore! You were just in the way then and you are now!" It was final, his sudden departure signalling the end of the conversation...the end of sturdy friendship._

_The once thick rope of binding friendship now fully discarded amongst the remains of hope, shredded like that of her heart..._

(end of flashback)--

She was stronger now, no longer the weak little Kuchiki she once was. And hell she'd die proving it to him if she had to. Her eyes manuevered over to the battle once again, searching for that same white haired man.

* * *

He glanced at her every now and then, his eyes shining with determination as he watched her face squirm with emotions. He new what she was thinking, he always knew what she was thinking. They always had that kind of bond, a bond where he knew exactly what her thoughts were, what she was feeling. After all those years ago he wished he didn't though. The depressed sadness she emanated had nearly torn him apart, drove him to insanity. But he was firm, refusing to take back those words he said to her, those hurtful and untrue words.

It was the only way he knew to keep her safe. If he were to become captain, than those enemies he faced daily would go for what would truly hurt him the most, and he couldn't risk that. He wouldn't even allow the thought to enter his mind let alone happen in reality.

It was when the sudden reappearance of Rukia and her immediate death sentence that had really killed him inside. He was too blind by his position and obligation to the goeti 13 that he did nothing but watch and listen as her fate was cruelly decided. He was a fool, an idiot for doing nothing. Had he not once admitted to himself the sure feelings of attraction he had for the Kuchiki? Then why was it that he did nothing?

But she was alive, alive and no longer tied down with charges. She was safe and here, a place where he could watch and protect. But when those words were spoken from the shinigami representative, he could no longer control the anger and compassion from all those years ago.

_'Yo, Toshirou...I know what she means to you, and ya got nothing to worry about...I'll protect her..."_

It was said silently so only he was able to hear the words spoken, and he'd do just about anything to prove to the orange-haired shinigami that Rukia was already well protected!

**

* * *

**

A/N: So what did ya think? Probably not what you expected eh? Yeah I wasn't too sure if this was really that good, but its been in my head for a while and although I don't think its absolutely horrible, I'm not sure if its that good!

**Also I just wanna mention my little thought: You see I think that when bother Renji and Rukia went to the shinigami academy so did Toushirou, although it was a little while after them though. I think this because when Hinamori went to the shinigami academy, she was grouped with Kira and Renji, and if Toushirou followed soon after Hinamori then Rukia and Hitsugaya would have been at the academy at the same time...and I beleive Touhsirou was smart enough that he was put in higher classes, therefore he should of been in teh same class as Rukia! Yeah I thought about this long and hard, lol!**

**So please tell me what you think...**


	7. The Movie

**A/N: Okay so this little drabble here gave me a hell of a time! Not only would my computer not allow me to finish it, but once it was finished I couldn't upload it! But thanx to the help of BlackBelt I was able to get this little thing up! Actually I'm not too sure it was really worth it, lol! I just thought this one was funny and cute and thought everyone would like to hear it. It may not be the best, but I hope you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

Matsumoto rushed into the room, her chest heaving from lack of breath. She stopped in the middle, her hands on her knees in hopes of calming herself.

"H-Hitsugaya-taichou...guess...w-what?"

Hitsugaya gazed at the rambunctious woman in front of him. If there was a theory stating that it was impossible for someone to quirk an eyebrow while twitching his eye in irritation, Hitsugaya just proved it wrong.

"Matsumoto! Knock before entering!"

Matsumoto waived off the short, white haired teen and continued her boisterous rant. "Guess what taichou? I finally...after a hard 3 days...got the movie!"

"Are you saying you barged in here to tell me you got this...human film?" He waived his hand towards the small plastic box in his Lieutenant's hand.

"Oh of coarse taichou! This human film has sooo many cute guys! They said so on the black box!"

He placed his index and middle finger at the bridge of his nose. "Its called a television! And why have you come here to tell me this, I don't care!"

"I was just so excited taichou! Rukia-chan is coming over tonight to watch it too, something about its supposed to be a good action movie...but I think she secretly wants to watch all those cute pieces of-"

"Rukia is coming over..." Matsumoto blinked in confusion, her little mind still handling the fact that he cut her off.

"Eh, yeah...Rukia said she wouldn't mind watching it herself. Although I found it quite strange that she insisted on watching it here..."

The growl that rumbled through his throat and carried out his mouth stopped Matsumoto from continuing. He did not look to happy right now. If his angry snarl and deadly eyes weren't a dead give away then the sudden burst of flaming reiatsu was. Mistaking his sudden burst of anger as her fault for talking to him about 'none sense', she scurried out of the room, a little 'eep' in her wake.

_'Rukia's coming over...sooo many cute guys...secretly wants to watch...'_ small bits and pieces of what Matsumoto had ranted about where zooming through his head, and his fist started clenching unconsciously.

* * *

"Oh Rukia-chan, you are going to love this movie!" Matsumoto squealed in delight when she walked through the front door, her bubbly voice echoing through the building.

"Er...yeah sure. Umm...where is Hitsugaya-taichou, you said he was here as well?"

"Pfh...yeah he's somewhere!" Matsumoto pressed her hands on her hips as her eyes dulled somewhat from the mention of her 'grumpy' captain. Although that only lasted a few seconds, as another slight realization hit her. A smile grew as she turned to her short little friend. "Why the sudden interest? Actually, while I think about it, I don't think I even mentioned my captain at all during our talk."

Rukia's face grew red and she looked down at her feet, an obvious sign of nervousness. "U-Uh no...I was just wondering, nothing wrong with that. A-hem, lets start watching that movie of yours..." She quickly pointed towards the living room and darted forwards, leaving no room for more 'accusations'.

"Whatever you say little Rukia-chan," she whispered to herself before following her friend. "Eh, should we get some food? Yeah I think we should get some food before we start! I mean you don't wanna' miss anythi-" Matsumoto stopped her sentence, actually she just stopped completely, her hands frozen in the air and her face stiff as a statue. Rukia too was frozen in her spot, however, her face wasn't graced with the look of utter and complete horror.

"Oh-My-God! NO! NO NO NO NO NO!" Matsumoto flung herself to the floor, wailing about as her arms flailed. "W-who would do this? WHY!" She grabbed at the broken pieces on the floor, lifting them up and allowing them to fall from her hands. There were two mainly huge pieces showing that it was first broken in half, as other smaller bits were scattered about. The picture that was once visible was now cracked and distorted, making it a little harder to figure what it once looked like.

"Uh...Matsumoto are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay! SOMEONE just broke my NEW and FAVOURITE movie!" Tears streamed down her already worn eyes, and a hard set line graced her lips.

Rukia had seen Matsumoto angry before, mainly in the presence of a battle. But at this moment, as Matsumoto kneeled along side her 'baby', she honestly thought that she was on the verge of breaking into a full-out rampage! Her eyes, although not visibly possible, was shooting lightening bolts at Rukia in anger, and Rukia hadn't even done anything! This only made her pity the poor fool who had done such an idiotic, and not to mention suicidal thing.

"Er...Matsumoto, its okay really! I-I mean we can always go back to the store and get you another one..." In truth Rukia hadn't come at all for the movie. Actually she was hoping that she might catch a glimpse or so of the young captain...maybe even have a slight conversation with him. She felt foolish for doing this. For using such a lame excuse as 'watching a movie' just to talk to some captain who probably hasn't even noticed her at all. Did he even know she existed? They have never actually spoken to each other or hadn't even acknowledged one another...but she was always intruged by him. Always curious and shy. _'I'm such a fool!'_

"No! There was only one left in all 30 video stores, and this was it!" She cried even louder at the realization, her boisterous voice carrying out. It was of no surprise if the neighbours down the street were able to hear the cries and shouts coming from the lieutenant on the floor.

Unnoticed by both women, Hitsugaya walked into the room and stopped alongside Rukia. It was only when he opened his mouth to talk, that Rukia had actually noticed his presence. However Matsumoto was much too preoccupied to of noticed anything at all, or she really didn't care much.

"I thought you were watching a movie?" His voice was dark and even, but the slight tone of laziness drifted along with it. His eyes were closed as well, and both hands were shoved in his pockets, giving the impression that he honestly didn't care, which in reality was probably true.

A slight blush crept upon her cheeks when she looked at him, and she turned away, in hopes of hiding her obvious shyness. Rukia raised her voice somewhat to be heard over Matsumoto's wails, despite the fact that they were standing right next to each other, it was pretty hard to hear over the loud cries. "A-ah...yeah, turns out there was a slight mishap." She looked back over to the fallen woman to prove her point. "Looks like we won't be watching any movie tonight. Poor Matsumoto, she was honestly looking forward to showing me these 'hot' guys." She blushed again, realizing that she was talking to a very hot guy herself. _'I'm such an idiot.'_

He turned suddenly, his eyes now open and his hands still stuck in his pockets. "I see..." and he turned, leaving the two women behind, walking back to where he came from. But she definitely didn't miss that full out grin on his face, and was pretty sure she heard something along the lines of 'good...wouldn't want you thinking about anyone else...'

_'Must be hearing things...'_

**

* * *

**

A/N: So what'd ya think? Funny? No? Well you all can tell me through review :D Okay to think it wouldn't of gotten worse, when I went to save it, there were no spaces and it was one big jumble...so this better be worth it, lol!


	8. His Sorry

**A/N: Okay so I will warn you all that this one is sad...well I thought it was sad anyways...so prepare yourself for teary-eyed fluffness that's sad! Please enjoy :D Oh and lookey down below, I found these cute little lines there that could easily substitute all the things I've been using as page breaks...I am so behind in technology and such XD ...**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach**

**

* * *

**

He was breaking down. His usual dark features and attitude were diminishing, and they were going down quickly. He only waited for Orihime to leave, for her to run to safety before he allowed his carefully placed emotional barriers to fall. It was his moment of weakness, his downfall, and he didn't care. It didn't matter as he watched those blank lifeless eyes gaze back at him. Why, why did this happen? Why did it happen to _her_?

Was it that she was a magnet for danger? How was it that she constantly attracted evil of all sorts? Was it just bad luck, or was there more to her than they all thought? They were all questions that ran through his mind at some point, but now as he stood before her he couldn't think; couldn't move.

_'Why?'_

Dark violet eyes glazed over with darkness, stared blankly at his form. At his wide-eyed, shivering form. She made no movement, no reaction to his appearance; The perfect statue.

There was a sharp command as she clasped her sword tightly in both her hands, raising it near her head, point directed towards him. There was two sets of laughter, hollow and maniacal. They were controlling her, making her do their biding, controlling her body's movements. It was that flowered shaped object on her chest that was doing this, that was controlling her. It's own master was not far away, an amused grin plastered on his already ugly face. That laugh, that maniacal laugh was his, and it annoyed Hitsugaya beyond the point of madness.

He will kill them. Watch as their blood poured from their weak bodies and stain the cold ground. He would make them suffer, make their eyes bleed and their jaws break. He would find any form of torture to give them...for they hurt her. Controlled her beyond her own spiritual strength.

She moved, her body flinging forwards in a speed he had rarely seen her use. Her limits were being pushed, pushed too far that if she went any further she would break. Her small fragile body would fall and he could not stand that. But try as he might, she would not answer, would not recognize his face, his voice. It pained him, pained him beyond death...for this was his torture.

"Kill him. Kill your precious mate. Watch him die by your sword my pet."

She obeyed. Obeyed like a puppet, a puppet attached to the strings of the enemy. her sword slashed, stabbed and sliced at him, and all he could do was block. Block and watch her try again. He wouldn't hurt her; couldn't hurt her. If he were to raise his sword even the slightest to her, than he wouldn't be able to forgive himself, wouldn't be able to let himself live.

She moved away slightly gaining some distance between them. He knew though, that she would try again, that she would attack him. And he knew there was only one thing left for him to do. Captain's weren't foolish, nor were they dimwitted in anyway, but what he did seemed suicidal. Captain as he may be, his heart won over his head any day...

She lunged at him, her sword poised.

He didn't move, didn't flinch. Not when she flew at him, nor when her sword pierced through his left shoulder, the white blade turning red. But he did clasp her, clasp her within his warm arms as they encircled her small body. He even grabbed on tighter, allowing her sword to lodge in deeper within his shoulder.

Her eyes widened a great amount, a lighter purple washing over the dark emptiness. She stumbled for words at first, her vision coming clear and focused as the world of reality slowly filled her mind. It was the white hair, the shaking from up against her and the hot liquid that pooled at her hands that truly caught her attention. And she shuddered at the realization...her sword was protruding from the back of his left shoulder.

"T-Toushirou-sama..."

She wasn't too sure if it was him, if he was the one who was embracing her. A part of her wished that it was, wished that he was here with her. However another part of her wished it wasn't, wished and hoped that it was not him in which her sword had pierced. But she knew it was him. She knew that soft white hair, that perfectly shaped body pressed up against hers...and because she knew, she cried.

She dislodged it, her eyes closed and her breath shaky. She new it would hurt him, but right now it hurt her more to see Sode No Shirayki penetrating his flesh. It was his blood that soaked her hands, that dripped off her sword, and she could no longer face him.

But he didn't move away, didn't cringe at the action. No he held on tighter, pulling her towards him, his body shaking uncontrollably. She allowed her sword to fall from her hand and clash to the ground with an echoing clang. But she didn't notice, nor did she care, for she was too concentrated on the warm, wet trails failing on her check and neck, mixing with the already dried up ones. They were tears...tears of sadness, happiness, fright...and they weren't hers.

"I-I'm sorry Rukia..."

* * *

**A/N: So was it sad? I thought it was sad...and I wrote it, which in simple terms is kinda sad in its own pathetic way, lol! Anyways I hope you liked it :D**

**Okay so apparently something happened and the little marks '--' I have been using as pagebreaks has disappeared in every single document I have...so I had to go through everyone and replace 'em, so I have changed them somewhat...barely even a smidge...**


	9. Execution

**A/N: Another sad one I warn you...but its still sweet and fluffy...**

**I would gladly like to deticate this to all my wonderful reviewers...you are all my inspiration in writting, as my love for HitsuRuki grows! May the love of HitsuRuki consume everyone of you...even for a little bit :D Love you all greatly!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach...**

* * *

He barely listened, the voices drifting past his ears but never entering. He didn't care about the people present, nor did he care about their arguing. He did, however, care about her fate. What they had heard was clearly an act against all laws, and only when it had been confirmed did they begin to decide on what to do. He was angry at that fact. They had not even allowed an excuse to escape her lips, not that it would change the mind of those who decide their very fates.

But he was mad, angry, annoyed and bitter as he gazed at the sixth squad captain. Not even a word or emotion came from him. He did not care; did not care what happen to those of his own name and clan. How could he be so inconsiderate to listen to those decide his own sister's punishment.

As quickly as his anger was directed to Byakuya, it shifted and instead was directed towards himself. Was he any better? Was he not just standing there listening, waiting to hear the decision. They were captains; Captains with an obligation to Soul Society, therefore he could do nothing. He was useless and a coward. She will die because of his fucking duty to the very thing that was taking her away.

* * *

The halls were quite and barren, and only the soft pitter patter of feet were heard. The figure moved quickly, its body progressing down the halls in a hurry. He couldn't wait, couldn't hold back, as the serene image of her face plagued his mind. It would haunt him; besiege him until he faced her directly. He was nervous, nervous and agitated that he would not be able to hold up in front of her. That his stoic face would fall and all that he was would diminish within the deep depths of her eyes, like it always would.

Or worse, that he would no longer recognize her as the same woman that she was. That all he felt was just an imagination within his own inner world, a dream in which could of been reality. Perhaps they were nothing but a figment of their imagination. She would hate him, hate him for not doing anything, for just listening to the death sentence of Kuchiki Rukia.

But he couldn't...no, he wouldn't turn away, not now that he was here, now that the dark outline of the door that lead to her cell came into his view. He will face this, whether it be today or another...

* * *

She was tired and weary, her thoughts knotting away in her mind. She could only think about one thing...him. Was he mad? How did he react? Would he still love her? They weren't the best questions to think about, but they were the only ones she could progress in her mind. Not even the slight thought of her brother, Byakuya, or her best friend Abarai Renji, could clear her thoughts. No, they were all on him and how he would feel towards her now.

She was faced away from the guards, her eyes gazing up at the moon through the barred window. She was alone, alone and forgotten.

She wasn't too sure what to think when the doors behind her slid open. She didn't flinch, neither did she turn around to look at her visitor, in fear of knowing who it was. She could hear the guards shift forwards, and an extra set of feet as they neared her cell.

"Leave!" She jumped at the command, even though she knew it was not directed towards her. How could it be, she was caged in a cell? She was, nevertheless, surprised to hear his voice, even though she knew it would be him. But that voice was different, more angered and defiant...yet scared and frightened at the same time.

"B-But taichou, w-we were told not to let anyo-"

"I said leave!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

It was quite for a while, the doors quietly sliding shut behind her, signalling the departure of her two guards. It was then, in their solitude, did she turn around to regard him. She was afraid of what he might look like, what he might say. But the sight of his face wasn't what she expected. He looked angry yes, but there was the slight swivel of fear...of sadness. Was he that upset with what she did.

"Hitsugaya-taichou..."

"Why?" It was short and abrupt, all emotions splaying in that one word.

She walked closer, her hands reaching to grasp the cold bars of her confinement. "I-I'm sorry Toushirou...I-I hadn't-"

"Why? Why did you do it? You new the laws of Soul Society, of becoming a shinigami...and yet you defied them! You disgraced not only all of Seirieti, but the Gotie 13! So why, why did you do it?"

_'He is mad at me, ashamed of what I did...'_

"I-I'm sorry." She wiped away the unshed tears at the corner of her eyes, unwilling to let them fall...yet. "I-I was selfish. I was dying...bleeding from a wound that shouldn't have happened...and the only thing I thought of was...was...was seeing you again." This time she let them go, not bothering to raise her hand to brush them away. No she let them fall, let them fall in front of him, in front of the one man she cared the most for. "I had wanted to see you one last time before I died. Even if you're mad at me, I just wanted to see you again..."

She couldn't finish, her shaking form and blubbering not allowing her to do so. But she didn't have to, she said all she needed to say, and it didn't matter whether or not he cared.

She was surprised, to say the least, when he was before her, his hand reaching through the gaps of the bars. It was surprising how his hands were so soft upon her face, his thumbs gently rubbing away the wet trails left on her cheeks. He was so kind, and has always been so kind with her, whether she were at fault for something or not.

He leaned his head against her jail cell, his eyes softening as his gaze met hers. He didn't hate her, she could tell, for the eyes were said to be the windows to the soul. And in his eyes, she saw herself, and she saw their happiness.

"Shhh...Rukia...I could never, in a million years, be mad at you, nor would I let you die." He smiled at her, making her eyes sparkle with comfort. "I am only upset to see you where you don't deserve to be...in this cell. And I will never let them kill you...even if I have to face Yamamoto-geryusai, or the king himself!"

She smiled at him, her eyes glittering with more tears at his confession. She would tell him not to, tell him that she will accept her fate, but she new he would not turn back or let her die. He was too stubborn that way, she found that out many years ago.

Clasping his hand in her own, she raised it to her lips and kissed his hand before whispering back, "You, Toushirou Hitsugaya, is what I live for..."

**

* * *

**

A/N: So what did ya think? Maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to put two sad drabbles right after one another, lol! I hope you liked it though...

**...I just gotta add one thing...HitsuRuki forever:D**

**Okay so as I've said to many, the next one won't be a sad one...I hope! I guess its whatever pops out of my little head first...**


	10. Let's Cook

**A/N: Okey dokey, first of all I am so very sorry for those of you who have been waiting for at least any sign of an update. Honestly I didn't think it would of taken this long to update anything, especially the drabbles, but apparently it did. In any case, I have finally finished one, and am currently in the works of another (but no promises on when it will be done.) Once again, I want to say sorry and thank you all for sticking with me, and I really hope you enjoy this one.**

**Honestly I thought it was kinda cheesy, but I liked it all the same. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach...**

* * *

It was the distant voices of young children that wafted past their awaiting ears, breaking whatever silence there was. It was awkward, to say the least, as neither one of the two forms spoke, both leaving the distance of desirable hushes. Their footsteps met the ground in a soft and evenly quick pace, as the afternoon chill flayed their short, oddly coloured hair about, a sign of winter settling itself in place.

A glance, a shrug, and a brief sigh was the only exchange, as quick and silent as it was.

There was a silent quarrel that waged within the inner most thoughts of the taller one, threatening to break out in a burst of exasperation. As if giving in to the temptations themselves, the taller man allowed himself to disrupt the awkward silence that threaten to destroy all sanity.

"Ya know you're either braver than I thought, suicidal, or completely dumb," his eyes never left the long narrow sidewalk in which they have been following, as if some sort of 'yellow-brick road' to their destination. He could feel it; feel them. Those sharp eyes glaring at him like they did most of the time...mainly because of his taunting towards _her_.

A grunt resounded from his side, and he was only mildly surprised to hear a response, as if knowing before he spoke that he wouldn't get an answer. "Your thoughts are meaningless Kurosaki. But nevertheless I must ask for an explanation for your blatant behaviour."

Ichigo grinned -- a wide and annoyingly smug look on his face -- when he received the demanding response. Would he of expected something as simple as, "Idiot , why would you say that!?"? Probably not. The young prodigy by his side was well known for his intelligence, and Ichigo, who had battled against the young captain with both strength and wits, lost miserably. Hitsugaya knew how much it provoked the teen too, for he constantly used his knowledge of complex words when regarding the shinigami representative.

Was it to annoy him beyond his own sanity? Nah, of coarse he wouldn't do that. If he wanted to annoy the representative, he could think of many different ways to accomplish that.

But yes, the oh-so collective, not easily provoked, calm and cool tenth division captain, was curious. He was just to stubborn to outright admit it.

"Because, everyone knows she can't cook worth shit. I'm starting to believe she's spending too much time around Inoue. Damned midget keeps adding odd things when nobody's looking." Ichigo made a face, as if remembering the crude taste in his mouth.

At the sight, although only half in his vision, Hitsugaya couldn't help the shine of amusement to present itself in his eyes, and a low chuckle unconsciously tumbled out of his mouth. Oh yes, he was well aware that his 'little mate' -- a name she'd despised since the first time he'd said it -- lacked all ability to make or cook food. Her eating then consisted mainly of junk food, sweets, and eating out, in which he found himself paying for constantly. But it made her happy, and what made her happy, made him happy.

Speaking of being happy, that's how Hitsugaya found himself in this rather odd perdicament. He had (rather relunctantly) agreed to go about Rukia's 'plan'. She had been insistent that she repay him for his generous gratitude of spending his money for her. She had not realized that he had offered to pay all those times, and her naive attitude and overpowering stubborness left no room for arguments.

So what had the little Kuchiki suggest she repay him by? Oh he could think of many many ways and ideas she could of repaid him (all to his benefit, and mature mind). But this was not the case. Food was a constant thought in her mind (next to him of coarse...and her obsession with 'chappy' bunnies), and her persistent idea of of making him supper wouldn't leave her mind.

"I don't suppose you have ways to avoid this?" His gaze lingered ahead, both in a nervous and anxious composure. His question, although rather odd and unlike him, was neither cold or unfriendly. A respect of some sorts were known between the two, mainly for Rukia's beneficial happiness. However, constant annoyance and jealousy always interfered with any normal friendship the two might of had.

"Nah, the damn midget is persistent," Hitsugaya gave a side-ways glare at the teen, picking up on the 'midget' word that both he and his mate despised. Though he was no better, as mentioned before, the term 'mate' that he had constantly called Rukia -- a term mainly to remind others of his possession of the girl -- was hated by her. "Plus, I doubt I'd tell ya anyway...I enjoy watching you suffer."

Now the young prodigy made it very known of his irritation, as he fully turned his head to make sure Ichigo could see the killing daggers darting at him. This was all done, while both continued forward, never stopping.

Outwardly, Ichigo wouldn't of shown his discomfort (or at least would of tried to hide it), but inside he was squirming in uneasiness.

They rounded the corner, their even pace never faltering as they moved forward. Their destination was now only three houses down; three houses to his impending doom; three houses to once again see his 'mate'; three houses perfectly untouched, as the fourth lit up with bright flames.

Fire trucks and police cars littered the streets, and people from neighbouring houses stood to watch the flames fight against the raining water of the fire hose. Smoke rose high above the sky, as if signalling for help, and it was a wonder how the two had not noticed earlier.

At first they only stood there, watching in both shock and bewilderment as people bustled around in panic, taking in as much of the scene as they could. And it was, surprisingly, Hitsugaya who had first moved, running as fast as his little gigai legs could take him.

And it was the movement from the shorter one that had finally brought reality back, and Ichigo, briefly wondering why the short captain was so eager to get there, followed closely behind. _'Oh Right, Rukia!'_

Speaking of the short haired, small in stature, completely 'innocent' Kuchiki, she was the first one they had spotted, her eyes watching nervously toward the charcoaled house. Although being relieved at the sight of her, Hitsugaya never let up on his speed, and instead moved even quicker than before. Ichigo, still running close behind, noticed this considerably.

Not far off was Ichigo's family, watching helplessly as the firefighters tried their best to hose down the encasing flames. Isshin, crying desperately on his knees, clutched a large poster in his arms, all the while wailing about something along the lines of his great and beautiful Masaki being saved. Yuzu, who was also crying (although not as boisterous as her father), didn't realize the two newcomers until Karin's voice rang out in surprise, "Ichigo? Toushirou!?"

It was then that three other pairs of eyes turned to the approaching men as they halted in their steps when beside the nervous Rukia. But their eyes were glancing at the charred house in bewilderment. Hitsugaya, who was awfully silent, turned his full attention to the girl beside him, not allowing his gaze to falter or wander from her form.

Rukia, however, avoided his gaze any means possible, her eyes moving every which direction but at him. Still he did not let up, keeping focused on her and her alone, and she shifted uncomfortably, realizing he wasn't about to look elsewhere. She was tempted; Oh so tempted, to sneak just a quick glance his way, but refused to give in, just as he was refusing to look away.

"W-What the hell happened!?"

It was Ichigo who asked, and everyone except for Hitsugaya turned to him, as well as Rukia. Though she was still fidgeting as she 'felt' the burning sensation of his eyes on her.

"Uh...well you see...I was uh...in the kitchen...and..."

She was stalling and Ichigo had little patience at the moment, "You put the oven mitts in the oven again didn't you?"

"She did, but that wasn't what started it," Karin's voice rang through the air before Rukia had time to respond.

"W-Well...I accidentally...umm..."

"Spit it out midget!"

She huffed at the name, and crossed her arms in defiance before she spat back at him, "well sorry if I had didn't know tinfoil wasn't allowed in the microwave!"

"Y-You put fricken tinfoil in the microwave?" even Hitsugaya was perplexed, and he widened his eyes at the rather...lack of knowledge when regarding cooking. "You idiot, even little kids know not to do that!"

Isshin jumped in, as if finding it the appropriate time to scold his son. "Do not blame my third daughter! She was unaware of the horrid things a microwave can do and you have no right to yell at her! Oh Masaki, our son has become a failure in the sensitive department!" Isshin wailed on, clutching tighter to the large poster in his arms. "Why couldn't he have our brains and beautiful looks?"

"Shut up old man!"

The two males began bickering, both hitting and dodging while their loud voices rang with insults. The scene distracted the rest, as Karin added something here and there and Yuzu looked on from the side, her eyes forming tears, while other random people just stared. It gave the perfect moment for him to talk with her, without being interrupted or embarrassed.

"Rukia."

Her head snapped to the side at the mention of her name, but quickly turned away when she realized who it was. She did this more so in embarrassment than anything, and he could only smile at her.

"Rukia," he said it again, only this time he clasped his hand under her chin to bring her head back to face him.

"Uh..." although her head didn't move -- couldn't move -- she averted his eyes. He made a low growl in the back of his throat, and immediately Rukia obeyed, locking her dark coloured eyes with his. She new never to go against him when he made 'that' noise; a sound that demanded she listen. "I-I'm sorry. R-Really all I wanted to do wa-"

"Thank you."

Rukia was beyond surprised to say the least. Had her Toushirou just say thank you, for no apparent reason, and at the most ridiculous time no less? Apparently so, but still she couldn't help but ask once again. "W-What?'

"I said thank you."

"Well okay, but why? Why would you say something so-so, so unlike you, and especially here, now!?" she was rambling on, her hands going this way and that as she asked more questions, even going about how this mess was her fault.

He silenced her, cut her off in the middle of her vigorous speech, as a sweet sensation washed over her lips, smoothing her mind at ease. His tongue stroked hers, exploring her mouth, sending her to a vision of heaven. '_Damn_' he always found ways to distract her, usually ways that left her speechless.

He pulled away, leaving her mind weak and her body breathless, and he couldn't stop the smirk from forming on his face at the response he got from her. He cupped her cheek and brought her face close to his -- oh he'd be damned if anyone was paying attention to their 'tender moment' -- and he whispered in her ear, "everyone, including you, know you can't cook. Yet you still went through all this just to please me...thank you."

She blushed, her hands knitting at her blue dress in a nervous habit. He stopped her though, grasping one of her hands in his and led her away from the scene, walking farther off, both hand in hand.

"Eh, Onii-chan, where did Rukia-san and Toushirou-san go?" Yuzu's voice stopped all action, and little tiny veins of irritation popped through Ichigo's forhead, '_damnit!_'.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, first off, ya I know its kinda cheesy, and secondly...you all thought it was Rukia and Ichigo at first didn't you? Haha, anyways I really hope you liked it.**

**Umm...information about my other works...well lets just say I haven't started on either 'Trying To Help' or 'Remember When'. Neither am I sure when I will get started on them, but I do have an idea and outline...so I'm not completely behind. I do hope that I will get it done soon though, beacuse I honestly don't want to make any of you wait any longer...its just harder than I thought It'd be.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review, thanks!**


	11. Stare

**A/N: I suppose you would like an explanation. I'm sorry to say I don't have much of one...but you see I was being kinda stubborn this round. I was waiting for a 100th review from someone -- which reminds me, a special thanks to youshallnotpass for being that person (You're The Greatest!) -- so when I finally recieved that 100th review, I started having second thoughts on this drabble. I know its poorly done and quite sucky -- I was going to make a different one to put up instead, but I thought that I'd made everyone wait long enough. Plus with everything thats been going on in my poor life, I've found very little time to do so...but my next mission is to finally finish 'Remember When'...but we'll just see how that goes...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach...**

* * *

It was thick, the tension that is. Although they were outside, it was intense and overwhelming, and yet neither moved. They wouldn't give in, refused to give in, like the last couple times. '_concentrate, concentrate!_' the taller one chanted in his head, like a broken record player, playing over and over. It helped to keep concentrated, more focused as they strived to beat the other.

They began burning, like a dry clothe wanting the sweet moisture of water. Still neither moved.

_stare._

_stare._

_stare._

_blink._

"Damnit! How the hell do I keep losing!?"

"Its cus your lame Kurosaki. Face it, nobody can beat him. I mean if that damned glare of his wasn't intimidating enough, then hell, maybe we'd have a chance!" Renji huffed, obviously upset at losing as well.

Speaking of this 'glare', Renji was on the receiving end of one right now. Short as he might be, Hitsugaya had always made it seem as if he were looking down at them.

"I demand a rematch, no way in hell am I going to lose to you, shrimp!"

Now he switched his irritated glare towards the orange head, obviously getting annoyed at both the immaturity and the 'name' he was given. "That's Hitsugaya-taichou to you, and I've had enough of these childish games. I can't believe I even agreed to the damn challenge."

"Come on shrimp, bet you can't beat me another time?"

By this time Matusmoto had arrived, glancing between the two men in a look of confusion. In the proceed of voicing her question, Renji beat her at it. "We've been challenging Hitsugaya-taichou to a staring contest, and we keep losing. Ichigo, unlike myself, refuses to give up till he wins at least once."

"A staring contest?"

"Ichigo started it," Renji stated, as if that tiny sentence held all the answers to her unsaid questions. And surprisingly, it did answer all of Matusmoto's questions, well most of them anyway.

"Fine, if it will get you to shut up!?" At last he gave in, and Ichigo began preparing himself for their tenth staring match.

Matsumoto however, knew her captain quite well (being his lieutenant and all), and immediately took note of the almost too quick response...and not to mention the slight indication of an oncoming smirk. Hitsugaya usually never smirked, or gave in to anything easily for that matter, and normally she would of just dismissed it as a way to irk the shinigami representative. This time however, was much different, as she noticed that her captain's eyes weren't looking at the orange haired teen at all, but only in that general direction.

Glancing around, she realized that neither Renji nor Ichigo noticed any of this, and she kept this little bit of new information to herself.

And then it began...

_Stare._

_Stare._

_Stare._

_Stare._

_Blink._

"Damnit, what the hell!?"

Ichigo continued ranting, making every second word come out of his mouth turn into a cuss, while Renji just laughed at the tenth loss, never growing tired of the humiliation being splayed upon the orange head. Hitsugaya however, turned his head opposite of the three, hiding what seemed to be a pink color to his cheeks.

Blinking a couple of times, as if to make sure she wasn't seeing things, she began to laugh. It wasn't just a silent little giggle, nor a short little hah your funny type thing...but more of a manical laughter that clearly said in Matsumoto's words "I've figured you out!"

Turning around she began walking away, her boisterous laughter still echoing in her wake. For Matsumoto saw what those other two didn't...Hitsugaya wasn't concentrating on the contest...but was rather watching little Rukia Kuchiki eat her lunch under the sweet confines of a tree's shade.

'_Hah, caught ya in action Taichou!_'

* * *

**A/N: I know I know, like I've said before, its very poorly done and I don't like it one bit! Hopefully I won't make anyone wait too long for the next update...**


End file.
